


Of Mysterons and Agents

by I_is_a_freak



Category: New Captain Scarlet, Thunderbirds are go!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5452922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_is_a_freak/pseuds/I_is_a_freak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Scarlet has a situation so it's International Rescue to the... well rescue but it turns out it's not as simple as that</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This is all very interesting Adam

**Author's Note:**

> After many episodes of "That Tracy Boy should have died" I've decided that the boys are Mysterons.
> 
> Edited, as normal, by the wonderful Navigatorsnorth

It was cold. 

Captain Scarlet and Captain Blue were huddling in a Hummingbird trying to wait out the storm that had hit them. Unfortunately during the mission they had both been hit by debris from an explosion. While Scarlet had already healed Blue had lost a lot of blood and was fading fast. Paul didn't think Adam could last through the storm so had activated the emergency beacon and hoped for a miracle. 

"Come in Spectrum Hummingbird," the comms crackled to life "This is International Rescue." 

Paul leant over, trying not to jostle Adam, "This is Spectrum, receiving you loud and clear over."

Paul knew of International Rescue. It was an organisation that had popped up a few years ago and helped prevent and clean up after major disasters. They also did smaller jobs like search and rescue due to their advanced equipment. Anyone else, including Spectrum, would not have been able to find them in this weather.

"Spectrum, I'm coming in on your position and will be using my hooks to lift your craft up into the hull. Do you need any medical assistance?"

"Yes, I have one agent here that is injured, over."

"There will someone to meet you in the bay. I am sorry but the lift might not be as smooth due to the storm."

Paul laughed, "That's okay, International Rescue, just get us out of here."

There were some lights overhead. Paul tracked them as they hovered over the Hummingbird, lining her up. He heard the clunks of the grappling hooks and felt the jostle of the Hummingbird being lifted into the air.

The storm around them faded as they entered the hull of the green Thunderbird that was lifting them up. 

Paul shook Adam, "Adam, come on. You gotta see this" but Adam was out for the count, "Damn it." he whispered.

Paul opened the Hummingbird door and spotted a person in a blue outfit with a yellow respirator around his neck. His stomach dropped. The man was a Mysteron.

"Okay, where's the injured person? We can get them down to medical to stabilize them as we head over the GDF base a little ways from here," The man smiled reassuringly.

Paul drew his gun, "Stay right where you are."

The man seemed surprised, but didn't move. He put a hand to his shoulder and Paul could see the IR emblem light up, "Ah Virg, we have a shell shocked Agent here defending the injured party. You might need to come down here with your expertise."

"F.A.B. Gordon." Paul heard over the comms.

Gordon just waited, trying to make himself small and non-threatening.

"What is going on here?" Paul demanded.

"We are rescuing you, what does it look like?" The man, Gordon, had balls at least.

"This seems like a Mysteron abduction to me and I’m not letting you anywhere near my friend."

Gordon raised his eyebrows and tilted his head to give Paul a once over, "You know we did hear rumours about someone breaking out from the Mysteron's control."

"Well I’m not going back either."

"Um, I have seemed to have made things worse," Gordon stepped back towards the door, "Look, Virgil is the best one to talk to and he should be here any moment." 

The main door opened and a second man entered. Clad also in blue, he wore a green utility belt, "Gordon, Two is currently hovering in on auto-pilot so I need you to go up and fly her. I’ve marked the base’s location on the map and they know we are coming so do your best to get us there smoothly."

"F.A.B. Virgil." Gordon saluted and ran out of the door.

Virgil turned towards Paul, "Now Agent, you said you had an injured person on board. Our craft is equipped with an extensive medical bay."

Paul was shocked into silence. This man was Mysteron too. But International Rescue had done nothing but help Earth when people needed it.

Virgil stepped lightly and slowly advanced on Paul, "I mean you no harm. We are not going to hurt you or your friend in the helicopter. We are only here to help."

The gun hung limp in Paul’s fingers, "But you're Mysteron."

Virgil nodded, "And right now I’m the best chance your friend has for surviving this. You will be there every step of the way and you can tell me to stop anything I am doing for more explanations but we are wasting time if you don't put down your gun and let me get them to the med bay."

Paul stood for a moment then lowered the gun, "Captain Blue has lost blood and is wounded in multiple places."

Virgil stepped around Paul to lift Adam out of the helicopter, "Follow me."

Paul followed Virgil out of the hanger and down a corridor to the med bay. He paused in the door to look around as Virgil lowered Adam to a bed.

Virgil started pressing some buttons on a control pad next to the bed, "All I’m doing right now is scanning Captain Blue’s so we can assess what needs to be done. It will also tell me his blood type so we can synthesise some if a fluid solution isn't enough."

Paul slowly aprroached the bed, "Okay, just don't try anything funny." He had tried to sound threating but he knew it had come out anything but. 

Virgil just smiled and nodded; this was not the first time he'd had someone hovering over his shoulder due to worry.

The machine beeped and Virgil read the readouts, "He has multiply entry wounds and burns so they need to be cleaned and sealed. I'm going to take off his shirt and pants so I can get to them."

Paul breathed deeply, the diagnostic sounded bad, "Can I help?"

Virgil looked him up and down then handed him a pair of scissors, "Cut his clothes off so I can get an IV ready. He will need a bag of fluid then after we can see if he needs a blood transfusion too."

"Okay." Paul got to work. This was no time to be panicking; he could do this for Adam. 

Once Paul had gotten the shirt off Virgil inserted an IV and placed the bag on a hook on the side and positioned it so Paul could clearly read it. Not that it mattered what was on the label, the bag could have anything in it.

Virgil started putting creams and bandages on Adam’s wound while Paul stood back to watch. 

“So,” Paul kept a close eye on all of Virgil’s movements, “About the Mysteron thing.”

Virgil gave him an amused look, “You sure you want to do this now?” 

“What other time is there?”

Virgil shrugged, “Fair enough. As you said, I am a Mysteron, my family are too. We escaped Mars and came to Earth to get away from the Mysteron side of the War of Nerves. We don’t get involved directly in Mysteron schemes in case we are detected but we help Earth when we can.”

“Why?”

“It’s a war Agent,” Virgil’s face flashed with pain for a moment before the calm came back, “Do you think humanity is the only side suffering? We are some of the lucky ones who got out.”

Virgil got up to press some more buttons on the screen, “We were just going to stay on the island we landed on; hidden and out of the way. Then we watched the news and we decided we could help. We are so far ahead of your Earth technology that we could do things you could barely dream of.”

Paul came closer to the bed, “And you weren’t found out?”

“We have a contact in the GDF who knows our origin, who agreed to keep our secret so we could continue helping.” Virgil looked sadly at Paul, “I don’t know if anyone at Spectrum knows but I’m not always involved with the politics, I’m just here to help people.”

Paul was about to give Virgil some encouragement when Gordon’s voice came over the comms, “Virg, we are coming up to the GDF base but you’re going to have to bring Two down. These ground wind speeds are too strong for me.”

Virgil frowned then started towards the door, “Look Agent, just stay here. It might get a bit bumpy.”

Paul sat down on the edge of Adam’s bed, “Well, this is all very interesting Adam.”


	2. 82.02 meters per second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott slowly came back to consciousness after an accidental team up with Captain Blue. Scott thinks everything went okay but Blue has another interpretation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn Captain Blue being a math nerd and therefore making me use my rusty physics knowledge

Scott slowly came back to consciousness to find himself being carried over someone's shoulder. How? The last thing he remembered was the power room. Oh yeah, he had pulled out the cables out of a generator while it was still active. He had died of electrocution because he had needed to stop power to the building. 

Scott groaned, his comm and equipment were going to be fried; he would have to get back to Thunderbird One as soon as he could to check in with John.

"You okay there?" a voice asked.

"Yeah, you can put me down now." Scott was unceremoniously dropped in the dirt. He took a moment to pick himself up and dust himself off, "Thanks."

The man he was with was Captain Blue, a Spectrum Agent who had been on a mission investigating the strange occurrences that had wreaked havoc on the area. Scott was sent in to help with the rescues of the surrounding hills and had done some investigating of his own.

"You sure you're okay?" Blue asked Scott, giving him a once over.

Scott shot him a reassuring smile, "Of course, I'm all good."

Scott didn't see the punch coming and it didn't really register until he was on the ground with Blue standing over him.

"You utter bastard," Blue spat angrily, "You could have risked the entire mission with your little stunt back there."

"What?” Scott stood up quickly, “Oh I'm sorry, I was busy saving everyone by pulling out those cables."

"If you had waited one more minute, like I had ask you to, you wouldn't have had to die."

"Time was of the essence," Scott paused and let Blue’s words catch up with him, "I'm clearly not dead."

"Not anymore.” Blue scoffed.

Scott got defensive, "What's the big deal anyway? We saved the day."

"Do you every think that possibly you were more useful to me alive then dead? That if you had waited I would have diverted the power long enough for you to pull those cables without dying?” Blue was gesturing wildly, “That after that you could have helped me release those trapped people a lot quicker? That I wouldn’t have had to drag your sorry arse around waiting for you to be functional?"

Scott looked away. No, he didn't really think all that. He'd made an impulse decision and not thought of the consequences, "Blue, what does it matter? I can't die."

"But you did." 

Blue sighed and looked away. Scott was about to reply but something in the man’s tone stopped him. It was a heavy weariness; one that wouldn’t just come about from one incident or one time working together. 

Scott tilted his head, "This isn't just about me anymore is it?"

Blue sat down on a rock and took off his hat, "No, I guess not.”

“Is it about Captain Scarlet?” Scott asked. Blue didn’t confirm it but that way he tensed told Scott he was correct.

After Virgil and Gordon’s run in with the Mysteron replicant they'd convinced John to hack Spectrum files for information about Scarlet. From the mission files it looked as though Scarlet had started to take full advantage of his new Mysteron status. 

Scott sat down next to Blue, "You want to talk about it?'

Blue played with his hat for a few minutes, twirling it around in his hands. Scott simply waited.

"Do you know that it takes him 2 hours and 38 minutes to be functional after being shot in the head?” Blue used one hand to point to his temple, "2 hours 15 if get got shot through the heart. 3 hours 10 if it's both and 15 to 20 extra minutes for each other bullet depending if his body needs to dig it out or it's a clean through and through. 1 hour clean for electrocution, as you just demonstrated.”

Scott bumped Blue’s shoulder which caused Blue to chuckle and nudge back.

“Plane crashes, car crashes, boat crashes, all depends on how badly he was hurt,” Blue continued, “He fell off a 95 story building and hit the pavement at 82.02 meters per second. It took him 6 hours and 57 minutes to be functional.” 

Scott flinched, “I guess I see your point.”

“Do you though?” Blue sighed and ran his free hand through his hair, "Being a Mysteron, you say that you can't die; but you do. You die and who has to stand back and watch it happen? People you love, people you care about."

“My whole family are Mysterons. It’s normal for us.” Scott thought about that for a moment, “I guess humans only die once so it could be disconcerting to watch one of your own die.” 

“It’s not even about the dying every time you know. I get that he knows he’s coming back so it’s just become another tool in his arsenal to use. I just wish he wouldn’t reach for it so often.” Blue stood up and held out a hand to Scott to pull him up too, “Sorry I punched you. I guess took my frustrations out on you." 

“It’s not good to keep things bottled up to explode like that,” Scott patted Blue on the shoulder, “If you ever need to talk about it just give us a call at IR, we understand. We can set up a time and place to meet and chat.”

“That sounds good.” Blue laughed and put on his hat, “I should take you to this small place in London. It’s open late and has great acoustics; good for listening to Big Ben strike the hour.”


	3. It's a nothing project

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Colonel Grey, I do believe you’ve done what I never thought possible,” Casey remarked, “You’ve made the word ‘impossible’ come out of Jeff Tracy’s mouth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> set 10 years before the first two chapters, right at the beginning of International Rescue and Spectrum

Timara Casey adjusted her dress in the elevator. She rarely wore dresses but made the exception for special occasions. Tonight’s occasion was a night on the town with Jeff and Lucy Tracy and some close friends of theirs. Timara had no doubt that Jeff had an alternate motive for this night but she wasn’t all too worried. She would be there after all, to keep things from getting out of hand.

She was meeting Jeff at his office then the two of them were meeting up with the others in town.

By the time the doors opened on Jeff’s floor she was ready. Jeff had always said she had a walk that commanded attention, even if she was in a bathrobe. She used that walk to breeze past the receptionist who was trying to deny her access to Jeff’s office. Timara was one of the few people that was allowed is Jeff’s office whenever they wanted. The receptionist had to be new.

Timara was ready to kick into military mode to get Jeff moving. It wasn’t uncommon for the man to get caught up in his work and lose track of time. It was the main reason Timara agreed to meet him at the office; to get him moving to the party that he had organized. She pushed open the doors.

“Jeff Tracy, if you are not packed and ready to go there will be consequences.”

Jeff was behind his desk, head in hand leaning on his table, wearing an amused expression. Casey's attention was then drawn to the man on the chair opposite; clearly she had interrupted a meeting between the pair.

The receptionist rushed in behind her, “I’m sorry Mr Tracy, I couldn’t stop her!”

Jeff waved her off, “It’s fine; I don’t know of anyone who has been able to stop Casey when she’s doing her walk. We are done here anyway.”

The man in the seat stood up and Timara recognised him and moved to shake his hand, “Colonel Grey, congratulations on your promotion.”

Jeff Tracy may be her oldest, closest, friend but she and Charles Grey had history too. They had teamed up on a few military exercises and fought side by side at times too.

Grey smiled, “And yours as well. I hear they are setting you up as head of the Global Defence Force.” 

“Something like that anyway,” she agreed, “And they are putting you in charge of a new division? Spectrum is it?”

“Yes, the MI-6 to your British military so to speak,” Grey answered, “It’s actually Spectrum business I’m here for.”

Jeff stood up, “Yes, yes, well what you want is impossible so I’m sorry but I can’t help you.”

“Colonel Grey, I do believe you’ve done what I never thought possible,” Casey remarked, “You’ve made the word ‘impossible’ come out of Jeff Tracy’s mouth.”

“Oh ha ha Tim,” Jeff was cleaning up his desk, “Anyway I’ll be ready in a few minutes.”

“I’ll just walk your guest to the door shall I?” Timara asked.

“Yeah, sure.” Jeff said as he was already distracted by his papers.

Grey offered up an arm with a smirk and Casey accepted with a small laugh.

“So Grey, if you don’t mind me asking, what were you here for?” Timara asked when they reached the waiting room. They both dropped their arms and walked slowly to the elevator.

“Well, like the GDF, Spectrum is going to be an international collaboration. There are still a few logistics to work out, like setting up code names for agents and recruiting pilots and such,” Grey shrugged, “I simply had an idea for a base, an aircraft carrier, one that could fly. Something that didn’t tie us to any one particular country so we could be truly neutral.”

Timara turned to him, “And Jeff told you it was impossible?”

Grey tilted his head, “He said there was not current technology available that could sustain a ship in the air as long as I want.”

“As true as that may be, it doesn’t sound like Jeff to turn down an opportunity like this,” Timara frowned, “let me lean on him a bit, see what's really going on.”

“Oh I couldn’t impose on you like that.” Grey said as he pushed the button to go down.

“It will be no problem Colonel. Just think of it a Spectrum’s and the GDF’s first collaboration.” Timara punched his arm lightly, “If Jeff isn’t calling you by the end of the week you let me know.”

“Then thank you Colonel,” Grey laughed as he fake rubbed the area, “I look forward to hearing all about it. Diana has been asking after you, you should come over some time.”

Timara smiled as the elevator signalled the arrival of the elevator, “That sounds wonderful, I’ll be in contact to arrange a time.”

Grey stepped into the elevator and pressed the button to the exit when Timara heard Jeff come out of the office.

“Oh Colonel, you should try Fischler Industries since Tracy Enterprises can’t seem to help you.” Timara winked at him and Grey tried to hide a small smile as the elevator doors closed.

“I know what you are trying to do Tim,” Timara turned to see Jeff walk up, “but it simply can’t be done.”

“You are the expert; if you say it can’t be done them I’m sure it can’t be.” Timara kept a straight face as she pushed the button to summon another elevator.

They stood in silence for a moment. Then Jeff blurted out, “He wants a base that can stay in the air for years at a time.”

“And that is classed as impossible?” Timara asked, casually focusing her gaze on the numbers above the elevator.

“Yes, the mechanics along to allow engines to run that long without shut down times, you wouldn’t understand.” 

Timara looked over at Jeff. He started back pedaling rapidly, “not that you’re not smart enough of course. It’s just that from an engineering stand point-“

She held up her hand, “Yes, yes, we’ve had this discussion already.”

Jeff sighed when he knew he hadn’t insulted her, “Anyway, it’s very difficult to say the least.”

Timara noted the change from ‘impossible’ to ‘difficult’ but chose not to acknowledge it, “If you say so.”

“I mean, he would need refuelling stations across the world for what he wants,” 

Timara knew Jeff couldn’t really shut up when he was formulating an idea so she took it as a positive sign that he was thinking out loud.

“Or an aircraft carrier that could carry enough, that they could store on board.” Timara mentioned as the elevator dinged and opened.

“Maybe,” Jeff ushered her into the elevator, “but there’s still the logistics of the engines.”

Timara pressed the button for the floor then got out her phone, “Maybe a mobile site they can set down for maintenance every so often. That way they don’t have to commit to any particular country and the still can operate.”

Jeff hummed while Timara typed out a message to Lucy, -Jeff and I are on our way, though Jeff has a new project so may be distracted.-

She got a message back a minute later, -This is my first outing without children since we adopted Kayo, he could disappear to his labs for all I care, I’m still going out!-

Timara had a small chuckle at her phone. Jeff’s mother was in town so it looked like Lucy was taking full advantage of it.

“Either way,” Jeff continued, not realising Timara’s distraction, “I’ve told him I can’t do it.”

“Then that settles it.” Timara told him, “If you can’t no one else can.”

“Damn right,” Jeff said as they settled back into silence to wait out the final few floors.

“To think,” Jeff muttered as the doors opened again, “Grey wanted some kind of… Skybase.”

Jeff corralled her to the car park where one of his cars was waiting for them. 

As she got in Timara sent another text, -He’s named the project.-

Jeff told the driver the destination as Timara's phone pinged with Lucy's reply. -*sigh* well you and me can have a good time while all the boys get roped in to the design process.-

Timara smiled at her phone. -Have a G&T ready for me, it will be good to catch up anyways.- 

“What’s so funny?” Jeff asked beside her.

“Oh, nothing,” Timara smiled at him, “just girl talk.”

Jeff rolled his eyes at her, “Girl talk between you and Lucy gets me in trouble.”

“Then you should start to behave more Jeff.” Timara laughed as she read another message from Lucy.

-On my way now, if you get there before my order me a Cosmopolitan and make sure Jeff pays. Looking forward to tonight!-

-Oh I will, remind me to introduce you to Diana sometime, you would get along.-

-If she is also a partner of a busy person then I’m sure we will HAHA.-

“Tim, TIM!” Jeff bumped her shoulder to get her attention, “You’ll see Lucy in a few minutes.”

Tim looked over at Jeff who had a notepad on his lab and a pen in hand, “And I’m going to get no conversation out of you when you’re working on a project.”

Jeff laughed, “Just getting down some ideas.”

“For an upcoming project?”

“A side project,” Jeff huffed and put the notepad and pen back in his pocket, “It’s a nothing project, just forget it.”

Timara sent a quick update to Lucy about the notepad then put her phone in her clutch.

“Tonight,” Jeff announced, “I want you to meet my amazing new engineer and tell you about a new exciting project I want to start out of Tracy Island.”

“Something life changing?”

“Something life saving.” Jeff had this look to him, “Something that is going to help the world.”


End file.
